When they were younger
by EclareFimogen
Summary: I always wondered what the class of 13 of were like when they were niners so I gonna write what I think cause they would've started around season 6 of Degrassi The Next Generation


AN: This will be AU maybe cause I always wondered what Bianca and Imogen and the rest of season 10 grade 11 lives were like when they were niners, and they would be at Degrassi cause I know Imogen mentioned that she had been there for years meaning she was a Studrent as Degrassi when Emma, Manny, Liberty, JT, Toby, Spinner, Jimmy and Ashley were in senior year in season 6 and was there when Lakehurst merged with Degrassi etc. Also, if they were no retcons they would be niners in season 6.

Legal: I do not own Degrassi nor the characters.

Disclaimer: They're are under age drinking in the last part

Bianca ~

It was a bright late summer morning as an alarm went off in the room as Bianca DeSousa woke up groaning as she gets up to turn off her clock when she heard her aunt Juliana or Julie for short who she doesn't get along with but had to live with cause both of her parents were out of the picture. "BIANCA GET UP NOW! I'M LEAVING THE HOUSE TRY NOT GET INTO TROUBLE" Bianca's aunt shouted before slamming the door which made the fourteen-year old jumped.

After Bianca showered, put on a cute top and jeans and leather jacket paired with hooped earings and her long curly hair she then made herself cereal and orange juice then headed off to the bus stop for her first day at Degrassi.

Imogen ~

Imogen smelled blueberry pancakes as she entered the kitchen and sees a plate with pancakes "Coming Volta" She says to her dog reaching over to get the knife and fork and taking the plate to the breakfast table as she sat down while her dog goes and eats his food.

After Imogen ate all of her breakfast she quickly let out Volta out of the back garden as she washed the dishes and cleaned up then let in the dog before taking her jacket, flip phone in her school bag and put on her jacket as she locked the door because her dad was already at work and the bus stop was five minutes away, so she ran. Once she was on the bus she sat on the seat and looked out of the window untill she was at Degrassi.

Once at Degrassi Imogen gets off the bus as she picks up her bright green backpack which had hot pink stars on it; made her way to the front steps of Degrassi where she witnessed seniors such as a boy in a wheelchair and a girl, another boy who looks like his best friend and a girl walking up to them. Imogen quickly enters the building and made her way to where the lockers were as she looks for her new locker.

Bianca ~

After finding her locker Bianca opens her bag and takes out her timetable to see what she had first. She sees two girls walking down the hall as she approaches a tall, bonde and petite brunette with a fringe who seemed to be twelve graders.

"Excuse me I'm new here. Where is Ms. Kwan's English class is" Bianca asked.

"If you go down the corridor behind us and go straight through the doors then turn right then through a set of doors and Ms. Kwan's class is there" Manny gave institutions.

"Thank you so much" the curly haired, hooped earnings and leather jacket niner said.

"No problem, and we were niners once so don't worry about anything and good luck!" Emma adds as she linked her arms with Manny's as they walked away to their respective class and Bianca went to her class.

Katie ~

It was a busy morning as always for fourteen year old Katie Matlin who was back from football (soccer) camp a few days ago but now she was starting high school and her little sister Maya who was starting her first day of her last year of primary school.

After her mother gave them their lunches Katie agreed to take Maya to her school then she would meet up with her best friend since like forever Marisol Lewis.

"So are you ready to start our four years!" a girl wearing a short pink skirt, off the shoulder top and pink stilettos. Katie links arms with her best friend Marisol "Yes! So one day I will be an editor of the school's newspaper and president hopefully".

"Wow really? I just gonna try date the hottest boys".

After the girls got into the building they found their respective lockers which was next to each other and then gone to their first class as they sat down next to each other.

Ms Kwan enters "Welcome to grade 9 everyieveryone now your next four years will be important" She keeps talking as Bianca was sitting in the back next to a boy who she became friendly with who was named Owen.

Now the name roll was being called out each person put their hand up when their name was called out "Bianca DeSousa" Ms Kwan then Bianca puts her hand up.

Imogen ~

The classes went slowly but now it was lunch and the young brunette in pigtails was looking where to sit in the busy cafeteria she looks around as she then finds a tray and went up to get her lunch. Once Imogen collected her lunch on her tray she scanned the room to see where to sit, she sees a girl sitting alone reading a book at a table, so she walks up to this girl.

The girl with the book sees Imogen walking up to her, so she puts down the book "What you want?" this 9th grader who was trying to be cool.

Imogen pulls out the chair, so she could sit "I'm just looking for somewhere to sit and to make friends" She sat down and her tray in front of her.

"It's nice to meet you I am Leora Brevda" the girls says smiling at Imogen, started eating her lunch.

"Imogen Moreno" Imogen induces herself.

Bianca ~

Bianca found where her new friends were as she sat her tray down "Hey I'm here" she says, letting them know she was there, it was very clear

that she was now hanging with the bad kids of the school, the trouble markers, the ones that got more detention slips that you could imagine.

"So who's coming to the ravine tonight" Some guy named Ron — Ron, he had longish brown hair and had a navy hat on.

"Sounds fun I'll be there" Bianca spoke, she been never to the ravine but wasn't gonna hang at home board while her aunty was working at the casino.

A few hours later Bianca was sat in an old dark grey, rugged, leather arm chair surrounded with marching arm chairs and a fire pit in the middle, nearby were vans parked which she was told where people hooked up in which she knew from being told by a few older kids who were sitting with her laughing, drinking beer and smoking who knows what.

Bianca was offered a can of beer which she accepted, so she took a sip of his the cold alcohol rushed throungh the her throat, she had the clear her self "That was strong" she admits while the other teens laughed as they were high.

Moments later a group of older kids came in but Bianca could tell they did not go to Degrassi so she turns to the person next to her "Who are they over there" she asks, pointing at the older teeteenagers. "They are from Lakehurst and those boys are in a gang" A girl who was a grade or two above explaned to Bianca.

Bianca raises an eyebrow "Okay thank you for letting me know", Bianca takes another can and drank it.


End file.
